I don't wanna be in love
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: Basé sur la chanson du même nom. Vaguement chelou. Adieu.


Ceci est un texte étrange.

Adieu

* * *

Il est dehors et il pleut. Ses pas sont rageurs, ils s'écrasent en rythme sur le sol dur, les mains abandonnées le long de son corps; les doigts si serrés qu'ils prennent une teinte blanchâtre. Son pull gris a été rendu noir par l'eau et, dans sa colère, il écrase ses phalanges contre le mur. Une, deux, trois – peut-être des dizaines, peut-être des centaines de fois. Les larmes dévalent ses joues, s'écrasent à même le bitume froid, à même la Terre qui n'oserait pas s'arrêter une seconde pour toutes les âmes en peine qui errent à sa surface, sans savoir quelle route prendre. Sans savoir comment reprendre une vie normale quand l'amour devient une souffrance sans nom, quand il ne sait que meurtrir ceux qu'il approche. Quand l'amour n'est plus qu'un souvenir douloureux et que lui est dehors et qu'il pleut.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Son tee-shirt noir collé contre son corps. Qu'est-ce qu'elle attend, posée ainsi ? Que les nuages cèdent leur place à un soleil rayonnant qu'elle a toujours adoré ? Sa jupe, tout aussi sombre, est gorgée d'eau et lui semble aussi lourde que son cœur qu'elle traine désormais comme un poids lourd. Elle pleure à n'en plus pouvoir parce qu'elle ne sait que faire d'autre, elle pleure à ne plus pouvoir parce qu'elle ne sait plus que faire d'autre. Pathétique, peut-être. Oh, à n'en pas douter. Ses longs cheveux bouclés sont aussi trempés que le reste, mais la jeune fille ne parvint pas à s'en préoccuper. Son poing s'écrase contre le bois du banc sur lequel elle est assise. Quand l'amour devient une torture, que son cœur refuse de fonctionner correctement, qu'elle est dehors et qu'il pleut.

Il est dehors et il pleut. Condamné à rester assis pour toujours dans un fauteuil, il regarde le temps passer aussi lentement que la pluie qui s'écrase sur son crâne, qui s'écrase sur sa peau. Son regard s'abandonne ci et là, s'égare sur les courbes d'une jeune femme un peu plus loin qu'il ne connait que trop bien pour tout le mal qu'elle s'est amusée à lui faire. C'est un soupir ou c'est un désespoir sourd qui franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, tandis que malgré les larmes qui décorent son visage – à moins que ce ne soit que la pluie – il pose ses mains sur les roues de son fauteuil et part sans regarder en arrière.

Il est dehors et il pleut. Ses lunettes sont abandonnées quelque part au fond du sac qu'il traine en bandoulière – à moins qu'il ne s'agisse de son cœur ? Il n'est pas sûr. Les cicatrices se sont accumulées sur ses bras jusqu'à ne plus avoir de sens et derrière lui, ce qui a l'air d'être un cimetière. Il referme le grillage. Il ne sait pas quand est-ce qu'il reviendra, il ne sait pas de quelle façon peut-être pour que son corps malmené soit abandonné six pieds sous terre mais c'est d'une idiotie qui frise le ridicule. Mourir par amour, il n'y a rien de plus stupide. Mais de toute façon, au rythme où va sa vie, il n'arrive plus à relativiser quoique ce soit; parce que ses yeux vairons observent le monde et ne trouvent aucune raison d'être.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Elle abandonne son corps à la fois frêle et fort dans les bras de ce qui se trouve être son meilleur ami. Et les larmes roulent sur ses joues, s'ajoutent à la pluie qui trempe les vêtements du jeune homme qui pour rien au monde ne cesserait de la serrer contre lui. Sa voix est éraillée, tandis qu'elle parle à ne plus pouvoir – ou à ne plus savoir, ou à ne plus être – de cet amour qui n'a rien de réciproque et qui n'a de cesse de la faire souffrir, qui n'a de cesse d'enfoncer des épines douloureuses au fond de son cœur, au fond de son âme, au fond d'elle-même – et dans un rire jaune, elle murmure qu'elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus ridicule et pathétique. Que c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'il ne veut pas d'elle. Que c'est sans doute pour cette raison qu'elle est dehors et qu'il pleure.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Elle tente, vainement, de refaire son maquillage, de repeindre ses lèvres d'un noir profond mais quand elle se souvient de cette même couleur qui parsemait la peau de cet homme, quand elle les a surpris; elle se souvient de cette couleur sur la bouche de son aimée et de son effroi. Face à l'horreur, elle jette son miroir de poche et son rouge à lèvres contre le sol. Dans sa rage, elle n'hésite pas à les écraser de ses talons vert de jade; les éclats de verre sur le sol, ses larmes sur ses joues teintées du noir de son maquillage. Elle se sent sale, elle se sent mal. Alors elle est debout dehors et il pleut.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Assise, recroquevillée, comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Ses yeux morts essayent de trouver un endroit où s'accrocher et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle regrette de ne pas voir. Elle aurait souhaité détailler son visage quand il lui a annoncé que tout était terminé. Est-ce que ses lèvres étaient pincées ? Est-ce qu'il y avait de la tristesse ou de l'incertitude, au fond de ses yeux qu'elle n'aurait de toute façon jamais pu voir puisqu'il les cachait toujours derrière des verres sombres ? Est-ce qu'il avait eu un tic quelconque ? Sa voix n'avait pas tremblé; elle était restée froide et stoïque, comme à son habitude et elle n'avait su quoi en penser. Alors elle restait là, immobile sous la pluie, recroquevillée avec une seule certitude au fond de son cœur et au fond de son crâne.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Ses talons trop hauts s'écrasent sur le bitume, tandis qu'elle tient la main à une personne qu'elle n'aime pas. Elle ne comprend même pas ce qu'elle fait avec lui. Parce qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment entre eux. Juste ce besoin de ne pas être complètement seul, juste ce besoin d'oublier quelqu'un. Qui a le plus souffert ? Oh, bien sûr, un œil extérieur dirait que c'est lui et son fauteuil, qu'elle est responsable de tous ses malheurs – et sans doute est-ce vrai. Mais quelqu'un a-t-il songé à elle et à la peine qui enserre sa gorge dès qu'elle le voit ? Et, dans la rue, sous la pluie battante, elle se retourna. Pour ne voir qu'un garçon qui s'en allait sans qu'elle puisse le retenir. Et, la peine aidant, elle se promit une chose.

Il est dehors et il pleut. Ses bras un poil trop musclés serrent une jeune fille en larmes qu'il aime plus que tout, qu'il aime au-delà des mots ou de la raison. Qu'il aime peut-être un peu plus qu'il ne le devrait. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il doit lui dire. Ce n'est pas une chose qu'il a le droit d'avouer, qu'importe la peine qu'il peut ressentir, qu'importe la douleur qui peut secouer son être, qu'importe l'Univers entier à qui il a juré de toujours la protéger. Il a failli. Elle est amoureuse et lui souffre et il ne peut rien y faire, à part espérer que ses sentiments à elle viennent à être réciproques. Ses pensées ne sont pas claires, à bien y penser. Mais il se promet une chose, rien qu'une.

Il est mort et il pleut. Les gouttes s'écrasent sur la pierre, seule vestige de ce qu'il a été. Un attardé, un fou. Il a vu des gens passer, des dizaines. Des amis à lui. Lui, il l'aimait. Il l'avait aimé autant qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un et c'était sans doute son seul regret, depuis que la mort s'était amusée à le faucher. Oh, il en avait adoré, des gens. Mais lui, c'était spécial. Lui, c'était autre chose. Et malgré son statut de décédé, il se sentait parfois la larme à l'œil de le voir arriver toujours plus mal. Et ce qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ne faisait que le rendre encore plus triste.

Il est dehors et il pleut. Il a le sentiment que personne ne l'aime. Peut-être est-ce le cas. Est-ce de sa faute, est-ce celle de quelqu'un d'autre ? Il aime rejeter la faute sur ceux qui ne sont pas lui. La réalité devient plus facile à supporter. Il a le sentiment que personne ne l'aime, peut-être parce que la seule femme à qui il a donné son amour l'a rejeté, peut-être parce qu'elle s'est vouée à une personne qui ne fera jamais que regretter un être perdu à jamais. Peut-être parce que la personne qui l'accompagne en regarde un autre, peut-être parce qu'ils sont ensemble juste pour oublier qu'ils sont en réalité seuls et qu'ils le resteront sans doute pour toujours et à jamais. Parce que la vie n'est pas simple et que l'amour est la pire des chiennes. Et c'est les yeux clos que la décision lui vient.

Elle est dehors et il pleut. Elle a jeté un coup d'œil à son portable, dans l'espoir d'un message qui, elle le sait, jamais ne viendra. Un sourire triste de dessine sur ses lèvres douces et les larmes coulent, s'abandonnent à même le sol et se confondent avec la pluie jusqu'à s'oublier au fond des égouts. Ses cheveux, trop longs, pèsent lourds. Elle erre dans les rues, sans espoir, parce qu'elle sait que celui qu'elle aime d'un amour qui n'a pas de limite préférera toujours une tombe à elle, préférera toujours le regret au futur qu'elle tente tant bien que mal de lui offrir. Et bon nombre de fois, elle aurait souhaité quitter ce sourire et ce comportement surexcité pour lui hurler dessus jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'on ne fait pas revenir les morts à force de désespoir. La jeune femme s'arrêta devant une vitre et observa son visage sale, ses vêtements gris et tristes qui ne lui ressemblent pas. Et dans un excès de rage, elle écrase son poing contre le verre; il y a des éclats dans son poing. Mais peu importe, elle sait ce qui lui reste à faire.

Il est dehors et le vent souffle, violemment. Les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son jean abimé, il n'a même pas pris la peine de prendre une veste ou de prévenir son père qu'il s'en allait. Comme si tout ceci avait encore une importance quelconque. Il est dehors et le vent cherche à lui faire quitter le sol. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose s'il y parvenait. Peut-être que ce serait une bonne chose s'il mourrait. Ses pas le conduisent jusqu'à une rue qu'il connait bien. Il y reconnait un pull de laine gris. Il amorce un geste, s'arrête, se sent idiot.  
« Non, je veux pas… »  
Peut-être qu'il murmure, peut-être qu'il prie, peut-être qu'il hurle. Il prend le jeune homme dans ses bras et le serre aussi fort qu'il peut.

Elle est dehors et l'orage s'est mis à gronder. Des éclairs zèbrent le ciel et lui font un peu peur, quelque part. Ce genre de météo devrait lui plaire, à en croire les stéréotypes sur les gothiques. Elle n'a même pas pris la peine de se maquiller correctement et elle court. Elle court à n'en plus pouvoir, sans faire attention au reste, sans se préoccuper de l'Univers qui dépérit ou renait autour d'elle. Sans se laisser freiner par la peur qui tord ses entrailles. Parce qu'elle risque une chose bien plus grave qu'un éclair qui aurait l'idée de s'abattre sur sa tête. Elle se stoppe devant une silhouette et un miroir de poche écrasé au sol.  
« Non, je ne peux pas… »  
Sa voix est étouffée par l'orage. Pourtant, la jeune face en face d'elle se retourne et la fixe.

Il marche et l'orage se calme. Il est trempé, ses vêtements sont fichus, mais il n'en a cure. Et même si le temps ne s'y prête pas, il n'a pas abandonné ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Ses mains abandonnées au fond des poches de sa veste, il ne sait pas où aller, que faire. Parce qu'il a fait du mal à beaucoup de personnes, en une journée; et personne ne remarque comme il peut s'en vouloir, mais l'amour n'est pas si simple. Il ne fait que se compliquer quand a l'audace d'aimer la mauvaise personne. De savoir que même si réciproque, cette relation resterait interdite, proscrite. Une larme ou deux se permettent de couler contre son gré et il rit vrai ou il rit jaune, il n'a plus qu'une seule certitude.  
« Non, je ne peux plus. »  
Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Elle marche et ne demeure de la violente intempérie que des centaines de nuages qui cachent encore le soleil et le ciel que la jeune femme apprécie tant. Elle marche, de bonne humeur comme à son habitude. Ses chaussures s'écrasent sur le bitume, jusqu'à ce qu'elle remarque une forme recroquevillée sur le sol. Elle remonta ses lunettes rondes sur son petit nez et se précipita vers elle, se posa à sa hauteur et tenta de la secouer. Une jeune femme au sol redressa son visage et chuchota, d'une voix éteinte et triste :  
« Plus jamais, plus jamais.  
-De quoi ?  
-Je ne veux plus jamais tomber amoureuse. »

Il est dehors et quelques rayons de soleil échappent aux nuages qui lentement, mais sûrement, se dissipent. Il joue avec le bas de son pull en laine rouge vif et mord un moment sa lèvre inférieure – jusqu'à sentir un liquide métallique dans sa bouche, en vérité. Il n'arrive définitivement pas à poser son regard quelque part et ses yeux s'abandonnent ci et là sans s'avoir où s'accrocher. Il est nerveux et son estomac se retourne – ou peut-être sont-ce des papillons qui s'amusent dans son système digestif. Il est debout à côté d'un banc, ne peut se résoudre à s'y asseoir. Une silhouette se dessine finalement, plus loin. On lui fait un signe de main, le jeune homme ne sait pas pourquoi, mais il a peur et murmure, d'une voix peu assurée.  
« Je ne veux pas tomber amoureux. »

Elle est dehors et il lui semble que le soleil tente un retour en force. Elle ne fait qu'hausser les épaules, une petite brise de vent fait voler sa jupe trop courte comme les quelques mèches de cheveux ébènes qui ne sont pas attachés en un chignon serré et elle attend, une cigarette abandonnée entre ses lèvres peintes d'un rouge rouillé. Elle claque ses talons sur le sol, nerveuse peut-être – non, sans doute pas. Elle est sans doute stupide, à bien y réfléchir. Elle répète en boucle des phrases dans une langue qui n'est normalement pas la sienne, pour ne pas se perdre, pour ne pas que la jeune fille en face ne lise sur ses lèvres, pour ne pas lâcher malencontreusement un faible :  
« Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse. »

Il est dehors et observe le ciel de plus en plus dégagé et qui laisse quelques carrés bleus se faire une place dans l'immensité grisâtre. De quelques endroits gouttent encore les restes de la pluie violente, ainsi que quelques flaques que le jeune homme évite du mieux qu'il peut. Il a un rendez-vous aujourd'hui et l'idée ne l'enchante guère. Il ne déteste pas son compagnon; ce n'est pas une mauvaise personne et il n'est pas insupportable. De plus, sa santé mentale est bien moins dégradée que sa précédente petite-amie qui, d'après ce qu'il sait, se serait mise à parler en japonais. Que grand bien lui face. Ce n'était pas la faute de son compagnon, juste que…  
« Je ne suis pas amoureux. »

Il est dehors et tape des mains sans même apercevoir le beau temps qui revient. Les yeux, cachés par une rangée de mèches ébènes, se baladent pourtant ci et là. Il ne sait pas quoi faire, quelle heure est-ce qu'il peut être; il ne fait que patienter parce qu'on lui a dit de le faire. On lui a dit qu'il avait eu un accident. On lui a dit qu'il garderait des séquelles toute sa vie. Il n'avait pas compris ce que voulait dire séquelles et personne ne lui a jamais expliqué ce que ce mot signifiait. C'est grave. Mais qu'est-ce, grave ? Il n'en sait rien. Mais soudain, une silhouette familière le serre à plus pouvoir. Il sourit et de sa voix brisée et bégayante, il murmure :  
« Tu m'étouffeuh ! Va pas ? »

Elle est dehors et observe le soleil qui refait surface, qui regagne lentement du terrain. Elle marche aussi doucement qu'elle le peut, une attitude qui contraste avec son caractère excité. Elle mord sa lèvre inférieure un peu trop fort, une gouttelette coule sur son menton, elle tombe sur son tee-shirt vert olive, la jeune fille panique. Mais au bout de la rue, la personne qu'elle est venue voir, dont la jupe rouge rouillée vole sous la brise, semble l'attendre. Elle sourit malgré elle et son pas se fait à la fois plus rapide et plus hésitant. Elle murmure, mais sa surdité l'empêche d'entendre sa propre voix qui se perd.  
« J'ai peur de tomber amoureuse. »

Elle est dehors, le soleil a repris son emprise sur le ciel encore entaché de lourds nuages ci et là, gris ou noirs. Beaucoup reluquent son décolleté, elle grogne mais ne s'en plaint pas réellement. Elle ignore ce qu'elle fait ici, à patienter. Elle n'a aucune raison de rester debout là. Qu'espère-t-elle naïvement ? Que le grand amour arrive du jour au le lendemain ? Elle a plus l'étoffe d'une prostituée que d'une princesse. Et sait que les gens pensent ça sur son compte. Ils n'ont sans doute pas tort. Elle en a marre d'attendre la personne qui changera sa vie. C'est ridicule, digne d'un conte pour enfant – et qui lui dit que cette personne existe vraiment ? Ses talons verts de jade claquent sur le sol. Puisqu'il en est ainsi…  
« Je ne veux pas tomber amoureuse. »

Elle est dehors et les nuages lourds de pluie s'en vont. Le spectacle est beau à voir, un peu déformé cependant par ses verres rouges vifs. Elle pourrait les retirer, mais l'envie lui manque. Le courage. Quelque chose qu'elle avait et n'a plus aujourd'hui. Est-ce qu'il y a un sens à tout cela ? Elle a probablement l'air ridicule. C'est sans doute le cas, à bien y penser. Elle aimait et aime encore si fort que tout ceci en devient stupide. Toute sa vie devient idiote, soudain. Elle l'aimait, il est parti. Une larme coule sur sa joue, roule et s'écrase au sol, vite rejointe par une dizaine d'autres petites gouttes, une centaine peut-être. Un accident, et quelques temps plus tard, il n'était plus avec elle. Et sa voix brisée abandonne une dernière phrase avant de s'éteindre.  
« Je ne veux plus tomber amoureuse. »

Elle est dehors et le soleil brille, insolent. En face, ce qui semble être sa meilleure amie – elle voudrait plus. Elle souhaiterait tellement plus. Mais la vie n'est pas toujours juste et elle écoute son vis-à-vis déblatérer dans un langage entre cité et racaille incompréhensible, tandis que la jeune fille joue avec le collier de métal qui représente le signe du cancer – alors qu'elle est scorpion. On lui a souvent fait remarquer que ce choix était fort illogique. Elle remonte ses lunettes sur son nez, cligne des yeux à plusieurs reprises quand sa meilleure amie termine son discours, le rouge aux joues. De la douleur. De la peine. Un sentiment qui déchire son cœur et lui donne envie de pleurer. Elle n'en montre rien et sourit pourtant, autant qu'elle le peut.  
« Je crois que je suis amoureuse. »

Il est dehors, le soleil brille, c'est agréable; un sourire est dessiné sur ses lèvres mais il n'a rien de vrai. Parce qu'il aime, parce qu'il est amoureux autant qu'on peut l'être. C'est douloureux, tant son cœur peut battre vite, tant sa respiration s'accélère à lui faire mal. Ce n'est pas son amour qui pose problème, cependant – enfin, quelque part, si. C'est celui de la personne pour qui il sacrifierait tout, c'est là que quelque chose ne va pas. Parce que le jeune homme sait que son compagnon ne l'aime pas – un peu d'affection, peut-être, à peine. Parce que tout ce qu'il ressent n'a rien de réciproque en vrai. Alors il sourit, mais ça n'a aucun sens.  
« C'est insupportable d'être amoureux. »

Il est dehors. Le soleil l'aveugle, c'est désagréable. Il baisse la tête au sol et ne sourit pas. Parce qu'il n'en a plus l'envie ni la force. Parce qu'il n'a plus de raison de le faire. Parce que son sourire manquerait de sens, ne voudrait rien dire. Il est dehors et si l'astre de jour brille de mille feux, il ne fait que pleuvoir sur son cœur qu'il voudrait arracher. Il serre contre lui le frêle corps d'une personne qu'il aime. Et chaque fois qu'il aime, il détruit; de la surdité de sa première petite-amie au grave handicap du jeune homme qu'il serre encore plus, qu'un peu plus. Les larmes veulent couler, il ne peut pas pleurer. Il ne mérite que de souffrir pour avoir détruit deux vies qui lui était si chères – qui le sont toujours, à bien y penser.  
Il voudrait jurer dans un cri qu'il ne tomberait plus jamais amoureux, mais sa voix s'est depuis longtemps tue.

Il est dehors. Le soleil, les nuages blancs ci et là – ses mains enfoncées au fond de ses poches, cette nervosité au fond de l'estomac, il ne sait pas si c'est une bonne chose qu'il y aille. Peut-être qu'il devrait rentrer chez lui. L'amour s'est dessiné sur ses bras sous forme d'arabesques ensanglantés qu'il cache sous le cuir de sa veste qu'il ne quitte jamais. L'amour s'est décliné en fumée imaginaire d'une cigarette qu'il n'allume pas. Ses chaussures qu'un genre militaire s'écrasent lourdement sur le bitume qui lentement se réchauffe. Il s'arrête, glisse une main entre ses mèches ébène tirées en arrière par un surplus de gel mal réparti. Il reprend sa marche, la peur au ventre – encore ? Encore le ventre ? Ça commence à sacrément manquer d'originalité. Et compte par tranches de treize ou quinze, pour oublier ce qui traine entre. Il tente de se soigner. Les miracles de l'amour dit-on. Ses yeux s'arrêtent sur une forme vive et rouge, au loin. Il lui fait un signe de main et un sourire crispé.  
« J'ai peur qu'il ne tombe pas amoureux de moi. »

Elle est dehors et il fait vraiment beau. Elle joue avec une de ses nattes, la lèvre inférieure mordue face à sa déclaration. Elle ne sait pas ce que son vis-à-vis pense. Elle semble littéralement se décomposer sur place, mal-à-l'aise ou un truc du genre. Elle tape son pied dans la poussière. Elle voudrait rajouter quelque chose mais ne trouve rien. Elle voudrait prononcer des morts qui ne viennent pas, dire des phrases sans queue ni tête. Elle s'apprête à tenter de le faire quand sa meilleure amie tourne les talons et s'en va en courant. La jeune fille hurle son nom, quand le camion passe et fauche parce qu'à l'appel, elle s'est retournée.  
« … C'est toi que j'aimais. »

Elle est à l'intérieur et regarde le soleil qui brille dehors.

Elle aime.

Un sens unique – je ne suis que ton amie – douleur sourde.  
« Je voudrais ne plus être amoureuse. »

Elle est à l'intérieur, mais l'alcool rend sa vision du soleil floue.

Elle aime.

Sens unique – il est gay – douleur dissimulée, un des nombreux mal qu'elle oublie dans la boisson.  
« 'veux pu être 'moureuse… »

Il est à l'intérieur et ses lunettes déforment le monde.

Il aime.

C'est stupide et sans doute n'est-ce pas réciproque – meilleur ami un jour meilleur ami toujours comme dit l'autre – douleur tue.  
« Je veux que ça cesse, putain ! »

Il est à l'intérieur, mais aucune fenêtre ne donne sur le monde.

Il n'aime pas.

Enfin, ne sait pas. Ça n'a pas de sens tout ça pour lui. Et ça a l'air douloureux en plus. Alors à quoi bon ?  
« Je veux pas tomber amoureux. »


End file.
